Holiday's at Fazbear's
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Freddy and the gang, and the various holidays during the year. Though it focuses heavily on the lives of Jeremy, Mike, and Leo. This is part of the Toy's Will universe that I've created. It could be assumed to take place after the events of Determined Devotion.
1. Mother's Day

Mother's Day at Fazbear's

A/N: Yeah I couldn't resist. Toy's Will universe. I own only Faye, Morgan, Crackers, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. I am also aware that this one is VERY belated. At least I got to it? Anyways I'll probably be doing a one-shot for quite a few holidays, but wanted to start with this one. Next one should be Memorial Day, followed by Father's Day. Enjoy everyone!

Jeremy groaned as he listened to his mother degrade him on the other end of the phone. He hated Mother's day, he hated it since he became estranged with his parents years ago. Yet like clockwork each year his mother would call and yell at him for not making an effort, or wishing her a good day. Since Jeremy had officially adopted Mike and Leo, it had become a lot worse.

"You could send a card at least!" his mother yelled into the phone.

Jeremy wasn't much of a drinker, but one was starting to sound good, "Why? So you can call and complain about how it's not right!?"

Mike and Leo watched from arch that led from the kitchen to the dining room. Both had never witnessed Jeremy that upset, and it actually had them partially scared. Leo winced as Jeremy slammed down the house phone sighing. He turned his attention to the two boys in the archway, "Sorry about that, she really gets under my skin."

"We probably didn't help there." Leo looked down sadly.

Jeremy laughed a little and messed with the boy's hair, "As far as I'm concerned the two of you are the only family I have, or need."

"What about Freddy, and the others?" Leo asked looking up laughing a little, "They'd be upset if you didn't count them too."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Half the time I think they like you and Mike more than they like me."

Mike laughed leaning against the wall, "I don't think that's entirely true. You have the night shift tonight right?"

"Yeah, you two want to come with?" Jeremy asked rubbing his eyes.

Mike and Leo nodded, "Like you have to ask?"

Jeremy smiled and went to go lay down for a bit before he'd have to head in for his shift. Somehow the company seemed to let him get away with working as a manager during the week, and the night watch over the weekend. During Friday and Saturday night Jeremy would take the boys, which always made Leo happy. The boy practically lived there since once school let out he and Mike would be dropped off a block away from the pizzeria. They would stay until closing, and then go home, sleep, and do it all over again. Rolling to his side he groaned a little hearing an old sewing machine running, he figured Leo was up to something.

'Please, just no nightmares of those two…..' Jeremy pleaded as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Leo hummed the tune of a music box he had grown to love and adore. Setting the golden felt down he started to turn his creation inside out. Since it was mother's day he had devised a plan to make something for Mari, seeing how they were the closet thing they had to a mother figure. Chica and Toy Chica were a lot like older sisters to him, but he loved and adored them all the same. He was glad that Goldy had agreed to help him once more, and like the first time allowed Leo to take parts from is old suit. Leo quickly started stuffing what he was making and was pleased with how it came out. Realizing he needed glue for completing the top hat he made his way into the living room and noticed that Mike was watching T.V. Leo could tell he seemed rather depressed, "Hey Mike…..what was our mom like?"

Mike jolted at the question a little, "She was a nice person, to be honest Mari reminds me of her a lot. I can't help but think that Mari's kinda taken the place of that mother like figure in our lives."

"Is that a bad thing?" Leo asked almost sounding discouraged.

Mike shook his head, "Nah, if anything I think it's pretty cool. Could you imagine what would happen to your bullies of Mari got ahold of them?"

"I think they would have to try and beat the others first though." Leo laughed a little.

Mike chuckled, "Not when it comes to you. I think everyone would clear a path just so Mari could get there first."

For some reason hearing that made Leo feel a lot happier about what he was doing for the puppet. Going back to his work he was smiling proudly as it was finished. Making sure that everything was even he gave the nose a gentle push and relished the fact that it gave a faint honk noise. It was just in time as well, Jeremy had gotten up and in the final stages of getting ready to go for work. Leo grabbed his book-bag and placed his surprise inside. Immediately he followed Mike and Jeremy to the SUV, and tried to contain his excitement for showing Mari what they had done.

Meanwhile Freddy and the others finally gave a sigh of relief as the last of the children and their parents left. It had been a long day for everyone, and things had been more chaotic than usual. Someone had managed to spill their drink of Fredbear causing him to short out for a while, Foxy had to chase a few kids off that had managed to tear Mangle's arm off. In the Prize Corner BB and JJ watched as both Goldy and Mari tried to fend off massive circuit overloads from all the kids. They were never exactly fond of mother's day for this reason, everyone came here so mom didn't have to cook, nor did she really have to watch over her kids.

"Mari, are you alright?" Goldy finally asked feeling his censors return to normal.

Mari nodded, "I despise mother's day….at least when there's people here."

"That makes two of us!" Jeremy's voice echoed from the main lobby.

Everyone gathered around as their favorite manager/ night watch came into the main room. Mike waved and made his way towards a new arcade game rendition of Doom. That just left one question, where was Leo? While everyone was thinking of where he could have gone Bonnie and Bon had caught the faint sound of the poor boy trying not to cry. Apparently he had overhead Mari's comments about hating the holiday, and apparently it upset him greatly. Both rabbits nodded and were quick to locate Leo curled up in the back seat of Jeremy's SUV. Bonnie gently tapped on the window causing the boy to jump, "B-Bonnie!? Bon….w-what are you two doing-"

"Leo, you should be inside the building. Everyone is worried about you." Bon gently coaxed.

Leo shook his head, "I put so much effort into this, and to hear Mari say that…. How will I even know if they'll like it…"

"Because it's from you." A deeper voice spoke causing Leo to look over and see Freddy on the other side of the SUV.

Bonnie nodded, "Do you have this one Freddy?"

Freddy nodded, "You and Bon get back inside and help with our little surprise. Foxy and Goldy said they would keep Mari and Mangle busy until we're done."

Bonnie and Bon nodded and quickly hurried back towards the building leaving Freddy alone with the upset boy. The restored bear chucked slightly and opened the door offering his hand to Leo, "Come on, whatever it is. I know Mari will love it, it's from you."

"But they-"

"They hate mother's day when they have to put up with other people's kids. They love it with their own though, and your part of that now. So please, don't upset them I wouldn't even be able to help save you." Freddy responded scooping the boy up into his arms.

Leo nodded trying to understand and found that Freddy was actually very soft and comfortable. He really never got the chance to fully feel the models fabric suits. He knew Goldy's was rather soft, but also had rough spots here and there. Freddy's seemed to be rather soft as well, but didn't have any rough spots like Goldy's. Something came across his mind though, "Hey Freddy…..is it true….that your nose?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself." Freddy chuckled deeply.

Leo nodded and pressed the bears nose, surprised to hear a faint honk sound from it. He was surprised to even hear Freddy laugh from it, and before long found himself set down amongst the other bots. Chica and Toy Chica were busy making cupcakes, Toy Freddy was wrapping a few things. Bonnie and Bon were helping Faye and Morgan wrap a few things that Leo presumed were for Mangle. Freddy quickly got to work helping Toy Freddy wrap a few boxes and soon pulled out a few cards that he had hidden. Letting out a deep chuckle both Mike and Jeremy walked into the room, Leo couldn't help but think that they were in on this as well.

"How did you guys get cards?" Jeremy asked rather surprised.

Faye and Morgan looked up covered in wrapping paper, "We made them!"

"They look great" Mike smiled and picked up one of the cards, "Leo how's this one look?"

Leo looked at the card, "It's amazing! You two did a great job with these!"

"Thanks" the kits responded and finished wrapping their gifts, "I hope Mama likes these."

Leo smiled and signed the card Mike had picked out for them, "I'm sure she will! You two have put a lot of effort into this. While I'm thinking about it, do we have a box anywhere?"

"Here you go" BB handed one to Leo, "What do you need it for?"

Leo smiled and pulled out his surprise for Mari out of his bag, "This, I know the last one I made got destroyed when Goldy came back to his true form….and the one after that too…. Hopefully this one will last better."

"It almost looks like the Freddy one they have in the prize corner" Chica blinked, "You've gotten a lot better at this Leo."

Leo smiled, "Thanks Chica. Do we have anymore wrapping paper?"

"I think we have just the one" Toy Chica responded and found one that looked very similar to what was usually on Mari's box, "JJ do we have any ribbon?"

JJ nodded and handed Leo a spool of red ribbon, "They'll love it!"

"I just hope I don't outdo anyone" Leo admitted nervously.

Toy Freddy chuckled, "I doubt that kiddo. I think we're all on the same level.

"We're all equal here" Toy Chica responded setting up the cupcakes, "Though I wonder how Foxy and Goldy are holding up."

"Let's just get everything set up. I know, Leo, Faye, Morgan why don't you go help them out?" Freddy suggested.

Instantly the kits and Leo were out the door and found Goldy and Foxy with Mangle and the puppet. Faye and Morgan quickly attached themselves to their father's legs. Goldy pulled Leo into a hug, thankful that the kits and boy had shown up. Mangle chuckled slightly as the kits kept bothering their father that he was slacking on making their mother feel special for the day. Foxy chuckled sweeping the white vixen off her feet, "Ye sure about that? Cause unlike two certain little bots I've been here all day keeping yer mother company, and making the day special."

"Hey not fair!" Faye protested.

Crackers landed on Morgan's shoulder, "You sent them to do your work! Father of the year right there."

Mangle started to chuckle, "Foxy, did you really leave our poor kits to do all the work?"

"Of course not!" Foxy protested.

Faye and Morgan nodded deciding to throw on an act, "But he did Mama! It was awful!"

"We had to do all the work! Look at our poor little worn down hands!" Faye cried.

Mangle chuckled as Foxy put her down and gently took the kits hands in her own and kissed them, "There, all better, and don't worry I'll be sure your father has quite a lecture."

"Thanks Mama!" the kits happily replied and ran off.

Mari and Goldy chuckled as the kits ran off and Foxy remained standing there with their jaw hanging open. Mari's attention then focused on Leo, and how he still looked a little bothered about something. Kneeling down so they were eye level they peered into the boy's eyes, "You haven't been resting well again."

"M-Mari I'm fine!" Leo waved his hands in front of him, "I just got to bed late last night."

"Why's that? You know rest is important." Mari spoke playfully poking the boy in the forehead.

Leo rubbed the spot and tried to look hurt, "I can't tell! It's a surprise!"

"Oh?" Mari asked crossing their arms.

Leo was almost thankful that someone walked down the hall to his aid, "Fredbear! You're up and moving."

"Yes, now that I'm not shorted out from that drink. Two year olds are the worst." Fredbear chuckled, "I was also asked to escort everyone to the one party room. Seems like my cubs have been up to something, but before we go. Mari, Mangle please put these blindfolds on."

"Why?" Mari asked.

Fredbear chuckled, "Humor us."

Foxy chuckled, "Faye, Morgan why don't you escort your mother there?"

Faye and Morgan nodded taking their mothers hands in their own, "This way Mama!"

Goldy chuckled, "Leo, why don't you escort Mari while I go help with the last touches."

Before Leo could even protest that Freddy or one of the toys should the golden bear was already gone. Mari placed a hand on the boy's shoulder nearly causing them to jump. Giving a faint sigh Leo took one of the puppet's hands in his own and started to lead them towards the sound of music, laughter, and what was probably going to be one heck of a party. During the whole walk he continued to hum the music box tune he learned from the Prize Corner, somehow feeling like it helped him and the puppet alike. As they approached the party room they could hear an orchestrated version of the tune Freddy would often play.

"Ah the Toreadors March" Mari commented as they walked through the entrance to the party room, "Now can we take these blasted things off?"

"Go ahead" Freddy replied.

Mangle and Mari removed the blindfolds just as Goldy turned on the light and everyone jumped from different spots, "HAPPY MOTHERSDAY!"

Mangle was speechless and pulled her kits and Foxy close to her, "Thank you!"

"All of you…did this….for us?" Mari asked still trying to make sense of everything.

Freddy and Toy Freddy nodded, "Considering you did give us life, you're stuck with us. So it's your day as well."

"We put a lot of effort into this, so we hope you like it" the Chcias responded in unison.

Bonnie and Bon nodded, "It wasn't easy to hide either. That's why we had Foxy and Goldy distract you."

"We have food, music, and gifts for two of the best mom's in the world!" BB and JJ laughed.

Fredbear nodded, "I would certainly say everyone is quite lucky to have such a loving 'mother'."

Mari chuckled, "Oh what am I to do with the fifteen of you?"

"You have fifteen kids? Man you and Goldy must have been busy." Mike muttered only to be smacked upside the head by Freddy, "Ow!"

"Well that is including my two adorable grand-bots, and my three human children as well." Mari responded taking a seat with Mangle.

"Three?" Jeremy asked handing both of the bots a cupcake.

Mari chuckled, "You, Mike, and Leo. I'm not blind to the fact your estranged from your parents Jeremy."

The older man sighed softly, "Honestly, everyone here is my family. Those two are just two people I have the unfortunate blood ties to. Anyways enough about that! This is yours and Mangle's day!"

For the rest of the night everyone had a good time. The cupcakes didn't last long mostly from Freddy and Toy Freddy eating most of them. In turn it invoked the anger of their beloved Chica and Toy Chica. Mike, Jeremy, and the kits helped give out the gifts to the two bots of the night except for one which Leo wanted to give to Mari personally. Everyone watched as Mangle received a new bow Foxy had made. Faye had given her a necklace, while Morgan had given her a collapsible staff. Crackers even handed the vixen a card which read 'one free pass to stop Cracker's lame jokes'. Mangle laughed at this and pulled the three bots into a hug, "Thank you!"

Everyone watched as Mari started to open the gifts that were placed before them. The restored and Toy models agreed to go with their counterpart when it came to a gift so Mari didn't get overwhelmed. Freddy and Toy Freddy had gotten Mari a new mask since they knew their current one was about to break. Chica and Toy Chica had made some of their favorite non-perishable snacks, since they knew the puppet was rather fond of candies the children got form the prize corner. Bonnie and Bon had gotten a new music box that played My Grandfather's clock, this was after they couldn't repair the old one that once sat in the Prize Corner. Foxy and Mangle had gotten Mari a photo of everyone, which had been quite difficult to do until Mangle scared everyone into submission. Freddy and the others agreed, they never wanted to see the white vixen angered again.

"Looks like you still have one left." Goldy motioned towards Leo who was holding a box.

Mari chuckled faintly, "And what do we have here?"

"It's from me, and Goldy as well." Leo smiled and offered the box to the puppet.

Mari gently took the box, "Is it now? I should have known you two were up to something."

Everyone watched as Mari opened the box carefully and pull out the newly constructed Golden Freddy plush. The puppet looked it over rather impressed with how quickly Leo had improved with making these things, then again he seemed to have a lot of practice considering this was the third one. After Leo's comment about pressing the nose Mari did so and laughed a little as they heard a faint honk sound.

"Thank you all of you." Mari got up and hugged everyone by going around the room.

"You're welcome" Everyone responded warmly.

When the puppet got to the three humans they did something that was rarely seen, they removed their mask. While doing so they gently touched the top of the three human's heads, like a mother would do with a child. Both Mike and Jeremy were caught off guard by this, but to Leo it was the best feeling in the world. Just as the 6 A.M. bell was about to chime Mari could have sworn they heard Leo mutter something half asleep.

"Happy Mother's Day….Mom.."

=End=


	2. Memorial Day

Memorial Day

A/N: Hello everyone, this one-shot I found to be a little difficult to write. My family has served in the Armed Forces for many years. I will admit this one is very hard for me to write, but I hope that you'll be able to enjoy it regardless. I only own Leo, the kits, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. I'm hoping to get in touch with those who helped me with Devotion (though still ongoing), and see if they would like their characters to make Cameo's once more. I hope you enjoy.

Silence seemed to consume the table as Mike, Jeremy, and Leo tried to enjoy a nice family meal during Jeremy's day off. The day had started well until Jeremy got a call from the office saying that Fazbear Entertainment wanted the animatronics to be part of the Memorial Day Parade in town. After getting Freddy on the call, it was decided that the restaurant would be closed for the day, and that the animatronics would take part in the parade. On top of that Mike had dropped the bombshell that once he turned 18 he was planning on enlisting with the armed forces, something that really crushed Leo. Jeremy could recall the hurt in Leo's eyes, and how Mike tried to stop the boy before he ran down the block.

Mike and Jeremy spent hours looking for Leo, only to find him hiding out in the Prize Corner of Freddy's and being comforted by a concerned Mari. Which now lead them to the unsetting silence that consumed the room as they ate. Mike deciding he couldn't take the silence anymore spoke up and looked towards his little brother, "Leo, you didn't hear everything before you went running off."

"You can't go!" Leo started to sound upset again.

Jeremy set his fork down, "Leo, please just listen. Mike and I talked about this while we were looking for you. By the way for that stunt you're grounded."

"But-" Leo started.

Jeremy shook his head, "No buts, I was terrified that something happened to you. You know that people from all over the country drive through this area during the weekend. We'll discuss that later though…."

Leo nodded weakly and turned to Mike who looked just as upset, "Mike?"

"I planned on enlisting in the reserves Leo. I know that you're worried if I did anything else that I would be sent off to war, and that I wouldn't come home." Mike responded gently, "But I am with Jeremy on this one, what you did was reckless."

"What's my punishment then?" Leo looked remorseful.

Jeremy leaned against the table as Mike started to take care of the dishes, "You'll be walking in the parade."

"What!? No way!" Leo stood up, "There is no way I'm doing it!"

"It's either that, or no Doctor Who for a week…..No make it a month. Also I won't take you with me when I work the nightshift." Jeremy responded.

Leo looked angry, "They'll just complain!"

"Actually, we're on Jeremy's side for this one Leo." Goldy responded appearing in the dining room, "Jeremy we have everything ready for tomorrow."

Jeremy nodded, "Alright, thanks Goldy. Does anyone have any concerns?"

"We are concerned about Bon considering there is going to be a large amount of people." Goldy responded, "However, Bonnie said he'll be keeping an eye on him and staying close to make sure nothing happens."

"That's good" Mike responded, "I'm surprised Freddy even agreed."

Goldy shrugged, "Even we want out every now and then. It's a good chance as well, besides it gives us something to do to honor those who paid the ultimate price."

Mike nodded, "Our dad used to be a huge supporter, he actually served himself. Was a proud member of the Air Force, that's actually how he met our mom."

Goldy listened intently, but noticed that Jeremy seemed to be a little uncomfortable and left the room. Leo noticed as well and decided to follow their adopted father out into the living room, in a way hoping to make amends for what they had done earlier. Leo knew he was in the wrong, and he knew that Jeremy would be furious. Part of him realized that if Jeremy was mad though, that meant he truly cared. Since the time Mike had been hospitalized Jeremy had done everything to make sure he was taken care of. If anything, Leo really saw him as a father figure, more so than his biological one.

"Something wrong?" Leo finally asked noticing Jeremy was looking at an old photo.

Jeremy turned and looked at him, "Not really, I know that you and Mike will never really see me as a dad…. I mean how can I compete with someone who served this nation?"

"I don't really remember them to be honest. I had amnesia after the accident, but I do remember the most awesome dad in the world though. He took us in when we lost our way, he protected my big brother from the law, and no matter what he's been there when we needed him." Leo smiled and looked towards the photo, "Mike may not say it much, but he sees you as a dad too. He's just conscious about it, and is never sure on how you would respond to it."

"Really?" Jeremy asked rather surprised.

Leo nodded, "Uh huh, and is walking in the parade really my punishment?"

"Yeah, it is. If you do something like that again I might have to have Freddy stuff you in a suit or something." Jeremy teased causing Leo to laugh.

For the rest of the night the three humans settled in and tried to get ready for what would be happening tomorrow morning. They would be up early, and would be heading to the Pizzeria to get everyone else ready. Meaning Jeremy would have to get the restored models clean, make sure the toy models were functioning well, and make sure that the kits understood that running off would not be tolerated. That was the part he was dreading the most, Faye and Morgan being the youngest ones often got excited, and this was the first time they would be allowed out of the Pizzeria without being damaged.

While the three humans slept Freddy's was much abuzz about the upcoming event they would be taking part in. The kits weren't fully understanding the concept of Memorial Day though, and thankfully Fredbear was there to take the helm and explain it to the kits the best he could. Everyone listened and watched as the kits sat on the older bear's lap and try to make sense of why the holiday existed. Once they understood it was to honor those who had died while serving, and those who served but had since passed they became more solemn about the whole idea.

"Then why do people treat it like it's no big deal!?" Morgan asked finally understanding what some of the employees and even parents were talking about, "Why do people think it's a day to barbeque and get drunk!?"

"Because, not everyone truly understands little one." Fredbear sighed and looked towards his room in the building, "The person who created me served, so the holiday does resonate with me."

"Mike and Leo's father also served from what we found out." Toy Freddy spoke, "I'm sure the holiday hits home for them too."

"I could believe that" Fredbear sighed and got up setting the kits down, "Let's just hope everything goes well and without a hitch."

Everyone nodded but noticed that Bon had apparently slipped out of the room when no one was paying attention. Toy Freddy looked disheartened and went to look for his friend. He had overhead the concerns about allowing Bon to be near that many people since he still seemed uneasy even around the employees. Chica had suggested that Bon stay behind in the building, but to her surprise Freddy was against the idea. It was either they all walked together, or no one was going anywhere. As the toy bear continued to search he heard the faint sound of a familiar music box tune and followed it until he found Bon curled up in a corner, "Bon?"

"She was right though….I shouldn't be out there. What if I hurt someone?" Bon barely spoke above a whisper.

Toy Freddy sat down next to his friend, "If any of us should be walking about there among the vets it's you Bon. You can understand the trauma they carry from your own experiences. Besides you won't be alone we'll be there too, and you know Bonnie is always watching your back."

Bon nodded and leaned against the wall, "A day to honor those who died protecting what they loved most. I know I can relate to that….I'm kinda excited to know we'll be allowed outside of the building, and even have a day off."

"That's the spirit" Toy Freddy chuckled, "Why don't we head back? We've still got a lot to go over and 9 AM is going to be here before we know it."

The toy rabbit nodded and they returned to the others and started to go over what would be done for the parade. Freddy had already picked out a few songs for them to sing from each era. When the toy models heard the restored bear sing, they remembered why he was usually called the "star" of the show. Everyone worked together to figure out what parts would work best for them to sing, and what parts would be best as silence. After a few hours they had everything settled, and everyone had gone to do their own separate thing. Freddy, Toy Freddy, Goldy, and Fredbear continued to discuss the parade and how they thought it would be best to have everyone lined up. Before they had even realized it morning had come and Jeremy came rushing in with a tired Leo and Mike in tow.

"Morning Jeremy" Freddy spoke as the manager started doing the usual rounds.

Jeremy nodded heading towards the supply closet, "Morning guys! We've got a lot to do and not a lot of time."

Goldy chuckled, "You don't need to worry about that the toys helped clean us up before you got here!"

Jeremy peered through the hall opening, "Oh?"

The toy models nodded and even pointed to the bucket they had used. Though Leo was still half asleep he had found the whole scene before him rather amusing and started to laugh. However, that laughter stopped when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Mari kneeled down looking at them square in the eye, "You look well rested for once."

"I slept like a rock." Leo smiled sheepishly.

Mari nodded, "Good, you needed to. I take it you'll be walking with us?"

The boy nodded, "Mike is too. Though I'm having to as punishment for running off yesterday and ending up here."

"Sounds fair if you ask us." Freddy responded, "Alright everyone let's get ready!"

Jeremy was rather surprised, "Well then guess I didn't need to rush here, did I?"

"Not really, but since you're here have a seat and a cup of coffee." Freddy motioned towards a table and thanked Chica as she brought a few cups out.

Jeremy nodded and listened to the plan that Freddy, Fredbear, Goldy, and Toy Freddy had come up with over the night. The manager nodded listening intently and agreeing with everything that the bear had gone over. While he started to finish his coffee he noticed the time and everyone nodded understanding it was time to go. Nothing made Jeremy more happy that the parade was lining up just a block from the building, meaning that everyone could walk there with ease. Without even having to say anything everyone lined up and followed him to their starting point in the parade. He noticed that each restored model stood next to their toy counterpart with the exception of Fredbear, Mari, and Goldy. Instead the three of them took to the rear of the group while Freddy and Toy Freddy took the lead. He then turned his attention to Mike and Leo, who were both at his side, "Ready?"

"As ready as we will be" Mike responded with a weak smile.

Leo nodded, "It's to the cemetery right?"

Jeremy nodded, "That's right. Well everyone it seems that we're moving, let's go!"

Everyone nodded and followed the three humans down the designated route for the parade. What really had Jeremy floored was both Fredbear and Freddy asking that people stand if they were able to while the veterans walked by. Much to his surprise many people did, and everyone took notice. As they continued down the route Freddy and the others sang various tunes including the anthems of each branch of the military. When everyone started to sing "Anchors Aweigh" Jeremy had to compose himself. It had brought back memories of his grandfather who had served in the Navy for many years. Once the group had finished singing they had already made it to the cemetery, meaning the parade was over once the 21 gun salute was completed.

"What are they doing Papa?" Morgan asked quietly.

Foxy looked down to the kits, "It's an old tradition called the 21 gun salute. It's a practice they have to honor those who passed. That's all I know though, Fredbear could probably tell you more."

The kits nodded understanding and winced some as seven guns were fired off 3 times in unison. They turned to Bonnie and Bon noticing that they had winced as well, and figured it was probably due to their sensitive hearing. As everyone left the kits watched as Mike lead Leo to a small memorial at one part of the cemetery while Jeremy seemed to linger near another.

"So this is where mom and dad are?" Leo asked kneeling in front of the stone.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, I can't help but think that one of the reasons Jeremy got us involved with the parade is so that we could come here."

"Maybe, I think it's sweet of him though." Leo responded tracing his finger across the engraved letters, "He looked pretty shaken when they started singing that one song though."

"Wonder why…" Mike responded and looked around for their adoptive father.

Meanwhile Jeremy stood in front of a simple white stone bearing his family's last name, "It's been awhile huh, Grandpa? You were the only one besides Val who actually supported me for following my dreams. I finally became a manager and take care of the building that's close to here. I keep forgetting to tell Freddy that you were his favorite though. So much has been going on, more than anything I wish you were here. Oh, I shouldn't forget this, but you have two grandkids now. Remember those two boys I told you about? I ended up taking them in at first, and then actually adopting them. They're both good kids, their father is on the other side of the cemetery….I'm trying to be the best dad that I can, but I know I'll never really be able to compare."

While Jeremy continued to spill out what was on his mind to his deceased grandfather the animatronics started to roam around the cemetery to pay their own respects. Fredbear stopped at every marker that had a flag and removed his hat, standing there in silence. Bonnie and Bon had found a few trees and rested under them while gently strumming at their guitars. Chica and Toy Chica went about fixing up some of the graves and replacing flowers that had gotten knocked over by the wind. Mari and Goldy looked around the cemetery fixing small things here and there, but mostly watching over everyone. Sensing it was time to leave soon they started to gather up the other animatronics, but left the humans alone.

"There's Jeremy!" Leo wiped his forehead some, "He looks upset…"

Mike nodded, "Well let's go fix that."

Leo nodded and followed his brother towards the stone that Jeremy was standing in front of. Noticing the name he figured that perhaps it was a grandfather or something to Jeremy, "Who's this?"

Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin, "This is my grandfather. He served in the Navy."

"So that's why you were tearing up at Anchors Aweigh" Mike rubbed his neck and smiled as Leo kneeled in front of the stone excitedly telling it about himself, "Leo slow down a little."

Leo smiled, "I want to tell him everything though!"

However, the boy soon got up and turned towards the stone as they started to leave, "Hope to see you again soon great-grandpa!"

Mike nodded, "We'll be sure to visit more."

As they approached the gate they noticed that Freddy and the others were waiting for them. For the rest of the day they crashed at Jeremy's and enjoyed a small party just for them. While Leo and Mike set up the table in the back yard they left a spot open with an empty plate across from Jeremy.

"What's this?" Jeremy asked.

Mike smiled, "We're leaving a spot for our great-grandfather. After all, we want him to be proud of his grandson's boys."

It took the manager a moment, but then he realized what Mike was going on about. Smiling faintly he pulled both the boy's into a hug, "I couldn't be prouder of you two. The head of the VFW called and wanted to say how impressed he was with everyone. He was very impressed with how mature the two of you."

Freddy started to smile and laugh a little, "You've raised them well Jeremy."

For the rest of the day everyone enjoyed their day off, but didn't forget the reason on why the day existed. It was a day to honor those who made the ultimate sacrifice to their country, and they wouldn't let it go to waste.

=End=


	3. Father's Day

Father's Day

A/N: Hello everyone! I know this one is early, but I felt motivated to write. I felt like this was going to be a unique challenge for me to write. I have been enjoying writing Holiday's since it gives a human aspect to the universe I've created. I only own the kits, Leo, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Jeremy sighed and picked up the house phone, he had figured it was probably going to be his father tearing him a new one, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Mike's voice responded happily, "Did I call at a bad time?"

"No of course not. Enjoying that trip with your friends?" Jeremy asked smiling.

Mike tried to hold back a laugh as one of his friends teased him, "I'm having a blast. I wanted to call and wish you a Happy Father's Day."

Jeremy nearly dropped the phone but quickly regained his composure, "Thank you, Mike. I…."

"Hey you don't need to say anything. Leo and I….we owe you so much. You took us in, hell you've practically raised Leo!" Mike responded his voice straining slightly, "As far as Leo's concerned you're his father no matter what. I hope the two of you have a good day. I'm about to hit a dead area."

"Alright, let me know when you get to the hotel, got it?" Jeremy chuckled slightly.

Mike groaned, "Yes, DAD!"

Jeremy sighed and hung up the phone and felt someone hug him from behind, "Morning kiddo, looks like it's just us."

Leo looked up smiling sheepishly, "I know it's not your favorite, but could you watch Doctor Who with me?"

Jeremy could tell the boy was up to something but agreed none the less. As they sat down and turned the TV on a commercial for a new indoor amusement park came on. Jeremy recalled how Freddy and the others would be there today since it was their grand opening. He was thankful that everyone would be back in time for the night shift so he and Leo could play with them. Turning towards Leo he noticed that the boy had pulled out a card from the couch cushions and was offering it to him. Taking the card he smiled softly, "Leo, thank you."

"Open it!" Leo encouraged.

Jeremy opened it and realized there were two tickets for the amusement park tucked neatly into the card, "How did you two-"

"Mari and Goldy pulled a few strings. The park was giving free tickets to employees, so Mike snagged a couple." Leo responded rubbing the back of his head, "We….we weren't sure what you would have wanted…"

"A card would have worked." Jeremy smiled and took the tickets into his hand, "But since we have these, better not let them go to waste. After breakfast let's go and have a good time."

Leo lit up and nodded apparently excited for a chance to spend the day with Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and tried to make sense of the episode of Doctor Who that was on. The Doctor was talking to a dinosaur that had somehow ended up in London. While commercials came on he would allow Leo to fill him in on what was going on, which he was thankful for. The two continued to watch and enjoy their breakfast of cereal, both eager to see what the rest of the day would bring. Part of him was nervous, he had never really celebrated Father's Day, but for some reason despite everything Leo and Mike were trying to help him celebrate it. Hearing his cell phone go off he looked at the text Mike left telling him where he was, and there was even the room number and telephone number as well.

"Well that was more than I expected he would send." Jeremy blinked.

Leo smiled, "He knows you'll worry if he didn't. Besides I don't think he wants you to get worried to the point you unleash Freddy and the others."

"Is that so?" Jeremy sighed softly, "I didn't think that-"

"We know this isn't easy for you, quite frankly we're terrified too. Mike told me before he left that he didn't want to go on the trip and rather spend the day with us. We haven't celebrated the holiday in so long, and we're scared…that if we screwed this up…You…You wouldn't want us anymore." Leo admitted sounding like he was close to crying.

Jeremy instantly set his bowl down and pulled Leo into a tight hug, "There is nothing in this world that you or your brother could do to make me leave. Upset, yes. Just know that no matter what I won't leave or abandon either of you."

"Thank you, Dad…" Leo responded weakly.

Jeremy smiled and played with the young boy's hair, "Why don't we blow this popsicle stand? I'm sure that park is going to fill up fast."

"You're right, oh on the way can we stop at a craft store? I need to get something for something I'm working on for Goldy." Leo got up grabbing the empty bowls.

Jeremy nodded, "I suppose, what have you been working on anyways?"

Leo grinned, "I've been working on a plush of Mari for him actually. I have it finished I just need to stuff it and then it'll be done."

"You can give it to him tonight when we go in. I'm sure he'll love it." Jeremy replied softly heading for his room.

Walking down the hall he made it to his room and nearly had a heart attack from opening the door. Standing in the room was Bonnie, the manager groaned hoping that the rabbit had a good reason for showing up. It turns out that indeed he did, he cautioned Jeremy that traffic would be heavy.

"How do you know this?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie chuckled, "We're actually still stuck in traffic ourselves. We're a block away from the parking lot Freddy's almost tempted for everyone to get out of the truck and we'll walk. We wanted to let you know though since we knew about the tickets."

"Wait, you guys were in on this too?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie tried to stifle a laugh, "Well, would you look at the time. Gotta go!"

Jeremy groaned as the rabbit vanished from his room and started to get ready for the day ahead. He was excited to check the park out with Leo, but he would have liked Mike to be there as well. Hearing the doorbell he threw on a t-shirt and made his way for the front door, and instantly regretted it, "Hello Val…."

Before Jeremy stood his older sister, a well accomplished lawyer, and a graduate from Harvard. She was fair skinned, dark eyes, and her sandy blonde hair was still permed. She had her arms crossed and looked annoyed about something, "You need to come home and see dad."

"You can tell Richard that he's dead to me." Jeremy spoke lowly, "Besides I have plans for the day."

Val sighed, "Come on Jeremy what is your problem? They're your parents!"

"You seem to forget they're the ones who cut me off first after I didn't fall in line with daddy's wishes." Jeremy sighed, "Look, just get out of here. I want nothing to do with him. Now if you'll excuse me I have a day planned with one of my kids."

Val blinked, "You have kids?"

"Oh so they didn't tell you? I adopted two boys that have had it pretty rough. My oldest is on a trip with friends, and my youngest and I are going to the new amusement park that's opening up." Jeremy sighed, "So please Val. Don't try and drag them back into my life. That's not the environment I want Mike and Leo in."

"I didn't know…" Val looked rather taken aback, "Could I meet them sometime?"

Before Jeremy could respond he could feel Leo hugging him from behind and looking out from behind him, "Dad, who's this?"

Val smiled, "I'm your Aunt Valarie. I was just stopping by to talk to your dad about something. Looks like you two have a fun day planned though. I'm sorry about earlier Jeremy. We'll have to get together for Coffee at some point. I need to talk to you about something."

Jeremy nodded, "Sure, but for now I have an important day to spend with my kid."

Val nodded and smiled, "He's adorable that's for sure. Well then Happy Father's Day, Jeremy."

Leo watched as Val left in an expensive car and made his way for Jeremy's S.U.V, he was ready to go. Jeremy smiled faintly and quickly finished getting ready himself, grabbed the tickets, his wallet, and his badge from work. It wasn't that often he found himself out of his usual uniform, so today felt even more special to him. Grabbing the keys he hurried to the S.U.V, and at the turn of the key they were on their way. Jeremy was thankful that his sister had killed enough time for traffic to die down. Looking over he noticed that there was still a grin plastered on Leo's face, apparently he was much more excited than he first let on. For the hour long drive they talked, sang songs on the radio, and just enjoyed one another's company. Once they got into the parking lot neither could really stop their excitement.

"We're here!" Leo smiled.

Jeremy nodded, "Well, let's go have some fun."

Leo nodded and waited until they got out of the vehicle and grabbed Jeremy's hand bolting for the building entrance. Jeremy tried to mask his amusement but stopped Leo once they got to the parking lot entrance to make sure they didn't get hit. Seeing that it was clear the two made their way into the building lobby, and so far he was not disappointed. Right above their heads was the track of one of the roller coasters, and to their left and right sides were the ticket booths. Walking up to one Jeremy got the tickets exchanged, and he and Leo received their bands for the park. Walking through the next set of doors they felt like they had just entered a whole new world. Before their eyes were several rides ranging from gentle and relaxing, to ones that just looking at it made your stomach turn. They also noticed a few roller coasters here and there that ranged from mild to extreme in terms of a thrill level.

"So what should we do first?" Jeremy asked looking down to Leo.

Leo was still wide eyed and trying to take everything in, "I….I don't know…"

"If we could make a suggestion, the one roller coaster, Arrow is a total blast." A voice responded.

"Freddy!" Leo grinned and hugged the large brown bear, "Wait they let you guys on the rides?"

Freddy nodded, "They did, all we had to do was lose the suits and we were allowed anywhere we pleased. Before you even ask it was before they opened."

"Oh good" Jeremy chuckled, "I would hate to see a bunch of naked endoskeletons wondering around. Please try and cooperate with whoever is in charge for the day."

"We will this time, only because it's Father's Day and you should be spending it with your kids." Freddy responded, "Are we still on for tonight though?"

Jeremy nodded, "Of course! I have the night shift tonight after all. Get the feeling we're going to be having a late night party again."

Freddy nodded, "Goldy, Freddy and I have been working on something for Fredbear. Springy has been helping us out as well. Bonnie and the others have been trying to think of something for Goldy. Which reminds me, Leo how is your little project coming?"

"Almost done" Leo smiled and grabbed Jeremy's hand, "Come on Dad! One of the rides have a short line!"

Freddy laughed as he watched Leo pull Jeremy to one of the thrill rides. Returning back to the stage they were on he noticed that everyone seemed to be in good spirits and humor. He did note that Bon still seemed to be a little on edge about being away from their building, but was being comforted by his older brother. Looking back out at the park that expanded before them he tried to stifle a chuckle as he watched Leo and Jeremy on the on a ride they called the Round Up.

As they prepared for their own show the bots watched over Jeremy and Leo carefully. They really had grown attached to the humans, and knew eventually it would come back to haunt them. Shaking the thoughts from their minds they started to perform, thankful that for their first show Leo was sitting in the front row smiling like the little dork he could be. Jeremy sat next to him watching the show intently and at times was even singing along with them. Once it ended the two waved at Freddy and the others before exploring another part of the park. For several hours they enjoyed numerous rides, and even managed to go on the one roller coaster Freddy mentioned at least three times.

"I don't think I could go another round" Jeremy laughed slightly.

Leo tried to look disappointed, "That makes two of us though. Can we get a picture from the picture booth?"

"I suppose" Jeremy smiled and they made their way to the photo booth.

Leo smiled when Jeremy actually bought a few copies of the photo, claiming that he would be putting one in his office at work. It showed the two of them in the front car, Leo clinging to Jeremy grinning like the Cheshire cat. What really touched the boy though is when he took one of the wallet sized ones and placed it in his wallet. The two started to laugh a little for no reason and looked at the time, "Well we still have enough time to hit the craft store and get what you need. You ready to go?"

Leo nodded and looked at the stage as the others were getting ready to return to the Pizzeria, "Strange, I didn't see Mangle and the kits at all today. Wonder where they're at."

"Probably working on a surprise for Foxy" Jeremy shrugged, "Let's go so we can finish yours."

Leo nodded and the two left the building and started their way back home. They stopped at a craft store just as it was about to close and got the filling that Leo needed. Stopping back at the house Jeremy looked at the time they still had about an hour before they needed to be at Freddy's, "Hey Leo why don't you bring your project out here and we can work on it together."

"Really?" Leo asked wide eyed.

Jeremy nodded, "Sure, I've watched how much you've improved on them."

Leo nodded and rushed to his room and grabbed the plush of Mari that needed to be stuffed. Coming back out into the living room he noticed that Jeremy had the TV on and was playing Doctor Who. Sitting down on the couch next to his adoptive father the two started to take small clumps of the stuffing and started to fill the plush. During the time they made small talk, and even cracked a few jokes at the others expense. Just as they were about to finish Leo rushed for the bathroom, leaving Jeremy alone with an almost complete plush. Noticing the needle and thread he started to stitch up the plush so Leo wouldn't have to try and do it in the car, "There."

"Whoa you finished it!" Leo leaned over the couch.

Jeremy nodded, "I know how to hand stitch, Do you remember Chica's old suit how she had stitching in her one arm?"

"Uh huh."

"I did that."

Leo smiled, "I never took you for the type to sew."

"Everyone should know how. I need to go get changed and then we'll go." Jeremy smiled and handed the plush to Leo.

Leo nodded and waited for Jeremy and followed him back to the S.U.V, and before long they were at Freddy's. Once they were in the building Bonnie appeared and kidnapped Leo taking him to the kitchen. Jeremy sighed and joined Fredbear, Foxy, and Goldy in the main room, "Evening guys."

"Evening Jeremy" Foxy replied.

Jeremy took notice of the small gifts Foxy had around him, "Looks like the kits were busy today."

"Aye, they surprised me when I got back. The little buggers were faking their malfunctions so they could stay home and work on this stuff."

"That was clever. Also explains why Mangle wasn't at the park."

"Indeed, how was the day for you so far Jeremy?" Goldy asked.

"Great actually, I'm still not used to this whole holiday though." Jeremy responded rubbing the back of his head.

Fredbear nodded, "Join the club. I can only wonder what everyone is up to."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Leo and the others were hard at work getting things ready for the father figures of their lives. Mari watched over everyone carefully with their acute attention to detail. Sensing Leo had something in his bag the puppet took a look and stifled a chuckle, "Leo, did you do this?"

Everyone looked at the plush Mari was holding, "Awwwwww."

Leo quickly grabbed the plush from Mari, "I figured it would look cute next to the one of Goldy I made for you. Do you think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it!" Mari responded warmly.

"Wow Leo that's really good!" Faye leaned over the boy, "Could you do ones of us next?"

"I can try" Leo smiled and placed the plush of Mari in a box and wrapped it up.

Mari nodded and looked over everything, "Alright everything looks good. Bonnie can you take it to the party room?"

Bonnie nodded and instantly he and everything they had worked on were gone. Faye and Morgan rushed to get their father. Freddy looked to his toy counterpart and nodded, meaning Toy Freddy would be leading Fredbear to the party room. Mari nodded and indicated they would lead Goldy since none of the others had nominated them. Springy chuckled and went with the others to the party room that Bonnie had probably already set up. Leo walked with Mari and tried to contain his excitement, "Do you think they'll like the whole plan?"

"I'm sure" Mari responded warmly, "It must be strange for you…"

"Not really" Leo smiled taking the puppets hand, "I have my human parent, and my bot parents too."

Just as they made their way to the group Faye and Morgan were already pulling Foxy down the hall Crackers behind them squawking happily. Toy Freddy rubbed the back of his head and soon had Fredbear following him. Leo smiled and took Jeremy's hand in his, and then took Goldy's in the other, "Come on let's go!"

Jeremy smiled as he and the golden counterpart to Freddy were pulled along by the enthusiastic boy, "Slow down there Leo, or you're going to pull our arms off!"

Leo just laughed slightly and pulled the two into the party room, "Happy Father's Day!"

In the room everyone was already settled and enjoying cupcakes just as they did on Mother's Day. Jeremy took a seat at the one table that read "Dad's Only" in BB's handwriting. To his left sat Goldy, and to his right sat Foxy. While they continued to party and enjoy the evening the balloon children handed out gifts to each of them that they had made. Fredbear tried to contain himself as his cubs had gotten him a new bowtie and microphone for his performances. Everyone had pulled together to get Goldy more books, a new bookshelf, and a new chair for the prize corner. Foxy had received several pirate themed gifts from the kits, Crackers, and Mangle. Jeremy smiled happy that he had the best gift he could have asked for, the two boys he had welcomed into his heart and home.

"Oh Goldy, here. I almost forgot about this." Leo smiled and placed the box in front of the golden bear.

Goldy looked the box, "Hmmm, what's this?"

"Open it!" Jeremy encouraged.

Goldy nodded and opened the box pulling out the plush of Mari, "Leo, thank you!"

"I can't take all the credit" Leo smiled and hugged Jeremy, "Dad helped too!"

Goldy smiled, "Well in that case, thank you too Jeremy. It was thoughtful of both of you. It can join Mari's up on top of my bookshelf."

The two humans nodded and enjoyed the party for the rest of the night. As Jeremy's shift ended he smiled as Bon helped him carry Leo to the S.U.V. The blue rabbit wished Jeremy a good day, and that everyone would see him the next day since he finally had a day off. The manager nodded and got Leo back home, setting him in bed he tried to hold back a smile as Leo reached for him, "Yes, Leo?"

Leo smiled and hugged Jeremy, "Thank you, for being the best dad I could ever ask for."

"You and your brother are the best sons I could ever hope for, get some sleep Leo." Jeremy responded setting the boy back down.

Just as Jeremy was about to shut the door behind him he caught the faint mumbles of Leo uttering the words "I love you, Dad."

It was Jeremy's first Father's Day, and he was already looking forward to when he could spend the next one with both of his children.

=End=


	4. 4th of July, Part 1

4th of July

A/N: Sorry that this is delayed! Somethings came up and all that fun stuff…What's the worst that can happen? Well I guess when I'm writing anything. Also if anyone has any ideas for other holidays around the world don't hesitate to contact me! I want this to be more about holidays in general, not just the ones in the U.S. I only own Leo, the kits, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Jeremy groaned and rubbed his eyes as he heard the TV in the living room blaring from a certain game. Heading out into the hallway he heard Mike drop a few f bombs as he continued to fight off legions of demons from Hell. Though his oldest didn't seem to realize he walked by, he at least turned the TV down and stopped using so much profanity. Next the manger made his way to the basement and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing all the animatronics watching Doctor Who with Leo.

"Uhhhh…..Thought you guys weren't showing up until…" Jeremy blinked.

Freddy turned toward Jeremy, "Sorry, we wanted to show up early. Also we brought a few things for the party."

Leo grinned leaning over Bon and Bonnie's shoulders, "I asked them to come early since there were a few episodes they haven't seen!"

Jeremy sighed and messed with the boys hair, "Leo, you are going to be the death of me. Next time let me know so I don't nearly have a heart attack okay?"

Leo nodded, "Okay, is Mike still playing DOOM? Bonnie said if he heard one more F Bomb he's duct taping his mouth shut."

"That shouldn't be a problem anymore, I think he realized I was up and toned it down."

Springy seemed to be relieved, "I have never heard such profanity before."

"You get used to it." Fredbear chuckled, "Mike's not bad, just sometimes he's well-"

"Get's frustrated and annoyed." Goldy responded and turned his attention to Jeremy, "We didn't wake you did we?"

"Nah, I should have been up half an hour ago anyways." Jeremy chuckled and looked around, "So what all did you guys bring? Do I dare ask?"

Toy Freddy pulled out a few bags from a closet, "Buns for hamburgers and hot dogs, condiments, we even managed to get some sprinklers and what not."

"How do you guys even-" Jeremy blinked.

Mari chuckled, "Sometimes it's best not to ask. We made sure it was all paid for though."

"Yes, because that totally puts me at ease" Jeremy groaned and headed back upstairs.

The manager was happy that the place was closed down for the day, and as a result he got to spend the whole day with the group at his house hanging around. He wouldn't admit it, but he was thankful he didn't have too many neighbors. It made having Freddy and the others a lot easier, even if they were programmed to head to the nearest manager's house in times of emergency. They also seemed to find themselves at Jeremy's, mostly because they were close to him and the kids. Jeremy yawned and started to get some coffee, but apparently Chica had already made a pot for him. Thankful he poured himself a cup and started to read through a few updates on his phone. Someone had asked to borrow the animatronics, but Jeremy had declined their request. Even Freddy and the others needed a day off, they worked all day, spent all night doing as they wished, so a day off every couple months or so wouldn't kill them. If anything it would save them from killing people in the end.

Looking at the clock he sighed, there was much to do and so little time.

"So much for my day off" Jeremy chuckled and looked through the fridge to make sure that he had everything he needed.

Making a mental list he was thrilled to know that he didn't need to rush out and get anything. He still had a couple of hours before he really needed to start cooking, so he decided just to take it easy. Before he could sit down Leo came upstairs and poked his head through the doorway that lead to the basement, "Hey dad, is it okay if we can go outside?"

"Sure go ahead, I'm assuming you want to take the others out too?" Jeremy asked.

Leo nodded and smiled as Jeremy said yes. Instantly the boy ran outside and the animatronics had teleported to the back yard with the help of Bonnie and Goldy. Jeremy smiled as Mike came into the kitchen, "What's wrong? Hell kicking your ass again?"

"Yeah, oh they're outside….maybe I should-" Mike started.

Jeremy chuckled, "Go join them. You've spent enough time on that game for now."

Mike nodded understanding that it was pointless to argue. He hurried outside and before long he was out chasing Leo and the kits in a game of tag. For some reason it was a feeling Jeremy never thought he would get to experience, was this the typical idea of the American Dream? Though in reality if it weren't for Freddy and the others, he probably wouldn't have been where he was. If he hadn't gotten the job at the Toy Model location he had no clue what his life would have been like. He made his way through the restored model location, and there he made his way to the level of manager. Since then he did all he could to balance the needs of the animatronics, and the expectations of the people.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" Mari asked appearing next to him.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, just thankful really. I don't think my life would be the same if it weren't for you guys. I can't help but think that if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have the boys. They mean the world to me."

Mari nodded and watched as the boys played with the other bots. They chuckled as Faye became 'it' and chased after the boys relentlessly. She may have been shy and timid around those she didn't know, but if she was comfortable she was a different bot. She seemed confident, and was easily considered one of the guys since she wasn't really into girly things. She was her father's daughter, and I showed, though she had her more feminine traits from Mangle as well. Both Mari and Jeremy cringed as Faye tackled Morgan to the ground unleashing a scream that seemed familiar from the Toy Model location. It wasn't as high pitched as the restored models, but it was still enough to make your ears bleed. Morgan even seemed to cower some from his sister which caused Jeremy to chuckle a little, Morgan was a lot like Foxy in many ways. However, the kit when left alone with those he was close with was almost an opposite of his sister. Morgan was quite down to earth, and had a gentle heart and always meant well. If Faye was considered Foxy's daughter, than there was no denying that Morgan was Mangle's son.

"Well guess I should start cooking. They're going to be hungry before they even realize it." Jeremy chuckled and started to grab the burgers and hot dogs out of the fridge, "Mari can you get the door for me?"

"Of course." Mari responded softly and opened the door while Jeremy made his way for the back yard.

"Oh boy is food coming?!" Leo asked rushing up to Jeremy.

The manager laughed and patted Leo's head, "Yes it's coming, why are you starving?"

"Oh yes I'm just withering away. Right, Mike!?" Leo acted dramatically.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Oh yes you're nothing but skin and bones. Dad is there anything you need help with?"

Jeremy was touched at how quick Mike had taken to calling him dad, at times it still felt a little weird to him. Nodding he asked if Mike could start cooking the hot dogs while he tended to the burgers. Mike had no objections and quickly to got busy while watching Leo continue to play with the kits, and the toy models who decided to join in on the fun. It was still hard for him to believe at times that the very bots that had tried to kill him a few times, actually became like a second family to him.

"Hey Faye, Morgan! Why don't you two go get the sparklers and other stuff from downstairs?" Leo asked as he tried to escape from Chica's hold, and resisting the urge to laugh from Chica tickling his sides.

The two kits nodded and hurried down to the basement to grab the sparklers and other small fireworks that they had brought. Something wasn't sitting right with the kits though, it was like a bad feeling was forming for some reason. Morgan grabbed the bag with the items they brought and they raced back out towards the others in the back yard. Jeremy was already cooking burgers while Mike had just finished the hot dogs. Faye took the bag over to Freddy who started to set things out that they would use. Morgan however looked at Jeremy and was debating on saying anything, but felt he should have.

"Ummm Jeremy, something seemed off in the house." Morgan finally brought himself to speak up.

Jeremy stopped what he was doing, "What do you mean?"

"Kinda like that bad feeling….I'm going to run in and get a few things….I don't want to sound paranoid but.." Morgan started.

"We can hear it…" Bonnie finally spoke and turned to Bon, "I'll cover the basement, you cover the top floor."

Bon nodded and phased to his shadow and before long he was in the house collecting a few things. Springy, Bonnie, and himself had kept hearing noises coming from within the walls, even the electrical wires themselves. It had left the three rabbits concerned, but they weren't sure how to exactly tell the human that his house was essentially a ticking time bomb. Bon looked around grabbed a few things that he knew the boys would want to keep. He grabbed Leo's sewing machine, and the plush creations he had made. He also grabbed a couple pairs of clothes and threw them in a bag. Moving to Mike's room he grabbed clothes, his guitar, and one of the two PS4 systems they had laying around the house. Making his way to Jeremy's room he grabbed clothes once more, and the pictures Jeremy had of himself with the boys. Hearing the noises becoming louder the shadow rabbit phased back into the back yard with the things he had retrieved.

"Bon?" Leo asked almost sounding worried.

Springy closed her eyes and listened carefully, "Three…Two…..One…."

Before Jeremy could ask why the spring rabbit was counting down the house started to billow smoke from one of the rooms on the ground floor. Leo and Mike looked aghast realizing that the house was on fire, and that Bon had grabbed things they thought would be essential. Where was Bonnie though?

Down in the basement Bonnie finally found what he was looking for, the lock box that had all of the important documents Jeremy needed. This included social security cards, deeds, financial info, and of course the signed decree of adoption, and the birth certificates for the boys. Grabbing the box he winced as the smoke detector upstairs started to blare. Knowing that time was of the essence he quickly teleported out of the house only to be tackled by Leo who seemed relieved to see him safe.

"Dad, what do we do?" Mike asked worried, "We have no where to-"

Jeremy sighed and pulled out his cell, "First we call the fire department, then we'll go from there."

Mike nodded and soon found a sense of humor about it, "Well you always did say you hated the place…Don't you think this is going a little too far though?"

Jeremy started to laugh some, "You're right the whole fire look does do it a little justice."

"Leo, what's going on we're lost." BB spoke, "Why isn't Jeremy upset?"

"I'm not sure…" Leo blinked and turned towards the house as the fire grew stronger, "I think he's always disliked it since his parents bought the place and forced him to live here. Maybe in a way I guess he's gaining independence from them?"

"He really doesn't have a stable relationship with his family does he?" Foxy asked quietly.

Goldy nodded, "Seems that way doesn't it? Wonder when the fire department will arrive.."

Freddy and the others watched as the house slowly became engulfed in flames, and all were surprised to see that Jeremy was taking things rather well. If anything it left them slightly disturbed, but perhaps in the end it could have been for the best? With the house gone maybe Jeremy could find somewhere closer and cut on his hour long commute to work each day.

"Hey Jeremy if they can't save this place you can bunk with us." Toy Chica joked.

Leo grinned, "That would be awesome!"

JJ nodded, "It's not like we don't have room though!"

Jeremy sighed and watched as the Fire Department arrived, "Happy 4th of July…..Yeah it kinda feels that way now that I'm free from this place."

Mike and Leo looked at one another and started to chuckle a little from one of their favorite maps from the Call of Duty Black Ops zombie maps. Mike often recalled his luck on how he often ended up as Kennedy. Leo leaned against Jeremy and started to sing in an off tune, "Oh say can you see-"

"BABOOM!" Mike cheered as part of the house collapsed, "Whoops….uhhh sorry…."

Jeremy chuckled, "No big deal. Hey Freddy we're taking up your offer!"

Freddy groaned to a degree, "I swear this day was coming, you never seem to want to leave."

Leo smiled and hugged the large brown bear, "Awww don't be like that Freddy!"

The brown bear sighed, he wouldn't mind the humans staying with them. If anything he felt like this would happen eventually, but there would be the issues of the building and the company having a fit. Unless somehow Jeremy could afford to buy the building, and most likely everything inside of it things could get ugly.

"For the record….this isn't how the 4th of July usually goes, right?" Faye asked.

"Far from it." Jeremy responded, "But hey all of us are here and safe. The rest of the stuff doesn't matter."

Mike and Leo nodded, this wasn't how they intended to spend the holiday.

It certainly wouldn't be one they would forget anytime soon.

Now the next question was, what were they going to do now?

=End=


	5. The Convention (aka 4th of July, Part 2)

The Convention (aka 4th of July part 2)

A/N: This one is super delayed I know. Needless to say school and writers block do not mix well. I want to at least mention that a character from another one of my works will be making a cameo here. Besides her and Leo everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Except for two other mentions including the Night Sentinels and another bonus character. They belong to Bethesda and ID. Enjoy!

"I can't believe Aunt Val is paying for this!" Leo grinned as he looked around a sprawling convention center.

Jeremy sighed, "Yeah, she is…. helps me buy the building and everything in it, and then boots me off to this."

"Awww come on it can't be that bad, right?" Mike asked playing with the VIP pass that his aunt had purchased for him.

Jeremy smiled faintly seeing that both of the boys were excited, however he was still scared to know what his sister and Freddy were plotting. Val had heard about the fire and was instantly there for him and the boys, his parents not so much. Instantly Val had the boys in the guest room and Jeremy gladly took the couch. A few days after the fire he learned that he insurance wouldn't cover for a new house, so he decided to put the money towards something else. Freddy and the others always said that he and the boys would be welcome. There was still an empty wing to the building that was never developed for anything. So Val pitched the idea that it be turned into an apartment for Jeremy and the boys. The company had surprisingly agreed, mostly due to Jeremy's location's popularity and size. It was also a real eye opener for Jeremy to see his sister in action when it came to negotiating the sale of the building. Freddy and the others would stay and never be replaced, this included the refuge bots as well. The only demand from the company was to take part in promotions, and serve as a shipping center as well. Jeremy found both terms to be agreeable to immediately. Feeling his phone go off he noticed Val was calling.

"Hey Val" Jeremy spoke gently.

Val chuckled slightly, "Did the three of you get there okay? That weird puppet thing keeps demanding to know. Thank heavens for Goldy or I'm sure I would have been a puppet by now, literally!"

"Mari is a _**bit**_ protective of us, in time they may take a liking to you as well." Jeremy chuckled causing both of the boys to smile and wave at the phone.

Val gulped as she heard pop goes the weasel, "Uhhhh I think it's coming…"

"Put me on speaker real quick then." Jeremy was trying not to laugh now.

Val did so and dropped the phone as Mari was about to lunge at her, "JEREMY!"

"Mari it's okay! The boys and I made it just fine to the convention!" Jeremy was now close to crying from laughing so hard.

Mari instantly picked up the phone, and Val was convinced that if the puppet had facial expressions it would be one of annoyance. However, Mari's face remained blank but their voice carried what they were feeling, "Now be sure to keep the room locked when you're not there. Make sure to have plenty of water and snacks, none of you need to get dehydrated. Remember to check in before the end of the night as well! I would hate to have to send someone to find you."

"YES MOM" Jeremy responded rolling his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me" Mari's voice caused Jeremy's blood to run cold, how did the puppet know?

Setting that aside he hung up and followed the boys through the convention glad to see that they were already having a good time. They had lost Mike to the gaming room where there were multiple matches of Halo 5 being played, that just left Jeremy and Leo to explore the rest of the convention until it would be time for lunch. The two had gone through just about everything until something caught Jeremy's attention at a panel.

"You should go check it out!" Leo smiled knowing Jeremy was interested.

Jeremy blinked, "What about you though?"

"I'll be fine" Leo smiled, "Besides I want to look around some more!"

"Call my cell if you need anything!" Jeremy called as Leo wondered off on his own.

Leo decided to wonder around the main hall once more to see if there was anything that he missed. His attention was drawn to a group that appeared to be dressed as the Night Sentinels from the new DOOM game. However, a girl wondering around in what looked like a Praetor Suit was what had him floored the most. She seemed to have dark brown hair that was almost cut in a pixie cut style, but it was her eyes that set her apart. They were a grayish hue, but they seemed to take everything in. He couldn't even keep himself from staring until the girl noticed him, "Is there a reason why you're staring?"

"S-Sorry! It's just that's such a well done cosplay…." Leo admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Cosplay?" the girl looked confused.

"You don't know what cosplay is?" Leo asked.

The girl blinked, "I don't even know where the hell I'm at! This isn't Hell…I should know."

"Uhhhh okay….Umm my name is Leo. What's yours?" Leo offered his hand.

The girl took his hand in her own, "I'm Freya, but you can call me F like everyone else."

"Nice to meet you Freya….So uhhh what brings you here?" Leo asked as they started to walk around.

Freya shrugged, "I honestly don't even know how I ended up here. Though I should warn you if someone finds us, you better run for your life….He's uhh….How to explain him…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Leo smiled warmly, "I get bullied a lot so I'm sure I can handle it."

The girl seemed to frown slightly and looked around the convention, "Bullied a lot huh? That's not good, but I guess I could relate."

As the two wondered around the convention they made small talk and got to know more about one another. Leo learned that Freya wasn't from the area as she had claimed, but when it came to talking about anything DOOM related she was a pro. Yet when he talked about his own home she seemed quite interested. They started to make their way to the food court where both Jeremy and Mike were waiting for him.

"Who are they?" Freya asked curious.

Leo smiled, "That's my older brother and our dad. They're both nice guys. Want to join us for lunch?"

Before the girl could respond both Mike and Jeremy walked up to them, "Leo who's this?"

"This is Freya, she's a convention friend" Leo smiled, "Can she join us for lunch?"

"I suppose" Jeremy smiled, "It's nice to meet you Freya."

"Likewise" Freya responded gently.

Mike was still in awe about the girl's costume, "Nice Praetor Suit, but it doesn't look entirely accurate."

"Mine wasn't built for strength, it was built for speed." Freya shrugged and looked around, "Oh cra-"

Before they could ask a man started to approach them in what Mike could best describe as the ultimate Praetor Suit cosplay. Leo turned to Freya, "Is that who you were talking about?"

"Yeah, that's him." Freya responded and almost looked defeated, "Hey…. Dad…"

The man sighed, "Freya I have been looking for you everywhere. We need to get going."

"Awww, but I just made a new friend!" Freya protested and crossed her arms.

Leo rubbed the back of his head, "Hello…"

The man turned towards Leo and he swore as soon as he saw the faint facial features he wanted to fanboy. Even Jeremy had noticed as well but remained silent, "Well we did invite your daughter to join us for lunch. You're welcome to as well."

"I appreciate the offer, but I will decline. Freya you can go if you want. As soon as you're done though we need to leave." The man spoke.

Freya nodded, "Thank you."

With that said and done Freya joined Jeremy and the boys for lunch. She was well mannered and seemed to show a lot of respect, even after Mike kept heckling her about her cosplay. The girl just smiled and endured it though she really wanted to rip the teen's vocal cords out and strangle him with them.

"I bet you haven't even played DOOOM." Mike hissed.

Leo looked upset, "Mike stop it!"

Freya smiled and finished her meal, "I'll have you know I have conquered the armies of Hell five damn times in a row. I have played all the games on Ultra Violence, got bored and decided to go for Nightmare."

"Bullshit!" Mike snapped.

"Language!" Jeremy hissed at his eldest son.

Leo tried not to snicker and noticed that Freya was getting ready to leave, "Can we keep in touch?"

Freya nodded and handed him a paper with an odd number on it, "Call this whenever you want to talk, okay? It was nice meeting you Leo, and your family too."

"Likewise" Leo smiled and watched as Freya reunited with her father.

For the rest of the day he and his family continued to enjoy the convention and go to panels that caught their attention the most. Once the had enough fun they decided to return to the hotel and get some rest. Jeremy had kept to his word and called to inform Mari that they were in for the night. Mari sounded relieved and told Jeremy they couldn't wait for them to come home already.

"Jeez, thought it wouldn't be done until Sunday." Jeremy chuckled.

Mari tried to stifle a faint laugh, "We're ahead of schedule. Val and some of the employees actually came and helped. I will also have to admit; Mangle has a thing for interior decorating."

"Heh I see" Jeremy smiled and leaned against the wall, "The boys had a blast, Leo actually made a new friend. Her father he was in a Praetor Suit, but I can't help but think that it wasn't a cosplay…. How strange is that?"

"There are multiple dimensions out there" Mari spoke sounding very sullen and serious, "The Children reside in one with their newly changed anger. Springtrap exists in one that is eternal damnation. It is possible that there could be others that traverse from other realms, or it was a really really well done cosplay."

"I think for sleep I'll go with the last one" Jeremy uttered.

"Probably for the best" Mari spoke, "Good Night Jeremy, we can't wait to have you home."

"Thanks Mari, see you soon." Jeremy responded and hung up before turning in for the night himself.

The next day Jeremy and the boys wrapped up whatever they wanted to do at the convention before they started the drive home. Leo spent part of it looking for Freya, but seemed disheartened that she wasn't around today. He figured she had probably figured out where she needed to go. He was happy to actually make a new friend though, especially one that understood what it was like to be bullied.

"The two of you ready to go home?" Jeremy asked after they finished a little shopping at vendor room.

Leo nodded, "I think so. Hey dad what's in the bag?"

"Nothing." Jeremy shrugged and turned to Mike, "What's wrong?"

"Someone grabbed that duel figure set from Halo I wanted." Mike grumbled.

Jeremy shrugged, "Never know, maybe someone grabbed one for you. Alright you two let's head home."

The boys nodded and followed Jeremy to the SUV and got in their designated seats. Leo had fallen asleep in the back seat while Mike continued to watch as the city soon faded to suburbs, and suburbs faded to nothing. He enjoyed being in the middle of nowhere, it made him feel calm and relaxed. For the next couple of hours they continued to drive, and occasionally make small talk about various things. Eventually they made it back to the pizzeria.

"Welcome home!" Everyone cheered happily.

"Thanks guys" Jeremy smiled warmly.

Mike felt sheepish and looked as Leo was still asleep in his arms, "So can we see our new home?"

Freddy nodded, "This way please."

Jeremy and Mike's jaws nearly hit the floor as they walked into the main room of the apartment. It contained the kitchen with several counters, including an island for him and the boys to eat at. The room also contained the living room and a small study nook for school assignments. Down the hall were two bed rooms for the boys. Bonnie opened the door to Leo's and Jeremy knew the boy would love it. He could tell they added as much detail as they could to the room to make it feel like the TARDIS from Doctor Who. Chuckling slightly Mike placed Leo in his new bed and looked around, "It is a lot bigger on the inside."

"Indeed, let's go see your room then." Jeremy suggested.

Mike nodded and sure enough the next room over was his. Opening the door he was greeted by a soothing pale blue color. Jeremy was rather surprised he figured that Mike would have gone with a military theme or something since he was still considering about joining. Instead this one almost reminded him of a tropical paradise with the blue paint and almost all white furniture. However, Mike looked happy and content with his new room, and even loved the custom mural of the beach that the animatronics did.

"The door at the end of the hall on the right is the laundry room, the one of the left is the bathroom for the boys." Freddy spoke.

Jeremy nodded, "And on the other side of the main room?"

"That's the master suite" Mangle responded softly, "You've done so much for us Jeremy, so we wanted to do something in return for you as well."

The manager nodded and allowed the bots to guide him to his new room in the apartment. Stepping into the room he felt calm and relaxed already. Sitting along the wall was a queen bed that was already made with what looked to be comfortable sheets and blankets. There was a matching dresser and side tables to go with it, which really made the room feel complete. He looked around the closet and noticed that Val must have already gotten new clothes for him, but he failed to look at the closets for the boys. The next door he found lead to the master bath and he felt like he just walked into a first class spa. There was a large tub in one corner, while along the adjacent wall was a full shower as well. The actual toilet was concealed by a half wall to even give more privacy.

"I don't even know how to thank you guys!" Jeremy was nearly crying.

Freddy pulled the manager into a hug, "You don't have to Jeremy. We did this because you're family. You've done so much for us, we wanted to do the same for you."

The manage nodded trying to keep himself calm and composed, "I won't ever leave!"

Everyone smiled faintly, "Welcome home."

=End=


	6. Halloween

Halloween

A/N: Hello everyone sorry for the delay on this one, there was a lot going on and all that fun stuff. Anywho it's a few days late, but here it is the next installment of Holidays at Fazbear's! I only own Leo, Crackers, and the kits. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Leo felt his heart racing as he tried to maneuver around the decaying bear that reached for him. He had wanted a good scare, but he hadn't expected something like this. Out of his frustration of not being allowed to go Trick or Treating he had to stay and help with the Pizzeria all day. However, something had seemed odd since the restored models were nowhere to be found. The toys seemed to love the idea of Halloween though. Even if the costumes were rather "cheesy" as Leo saw them. Toy Freddy had dressed up as a vampire, Toy Chica decided to be a witch, Bon decided to go with Frankenstein since he was made of several parts of other bots. Mangle decided to dress as an angel, and Crackers served as her little shoulder devil. The kits even had fun with the idea and dressed up as their favorite dinosaurs. Then there was Mari who had the sick sense of humor to place a hockey mask over their own paying homage to the Friday the 13th movies.

However, what Leo was facing now left him more scared for his life than any horror movie had ever done. He had decided to take a nap for a bit, just to see if he would be in a better mood when he woke up. Instead when he awoke the apartment was empty, and so was the pizzeria. Not even the toy models were anywhere to be found. Instead, Leo was greeted by the groans of old machinery trying to move. That's when he encountered the first "monster" a large yellow animatronic who's jaw loosely hung from a few wires that kept it in place. It was obvious that the jaw had been broken at some point considering how limp the mechanisms seemed. This bot's arms appeared to be partially locked in a 'T' stance, and the unsettling part was there weren't any hands.

"Maybe Carl ate them..." Leo breathed as he managed to escape the one decaying bot.

However, the boy's rest was quickly ended as a hook caught under the small stand he was hiding under. As soon as the stand was thrown aside his eyes widened once more to see two endoskelton eyes looking back at him. They seemed devoid of anything, except maybe revenge. As the bot swung it's hook at the boy Leo quickly rolled out of the way and noticed a flashlight on the ground. The bot seemed to notice as well and lunged for the boy as he grabbed the small battery powered torch. As the bot screamed Leo turned the flashlight on and felt some relief as the bot seemed to stumble back and rubbed at their eyes. Leo could finally get a good look at the bot and felt his jaw drop slightly. Before him stood a withered fox with red and orange fur. The one ear was devoid of any covering, and the endoskelton legs were fully exposed. Leo could see wires were coming out of several places in the worn-down fabric.

"F-Foxy?" Leo asked still partially trembling.

Foxy didn't respond though and started to twitch violently as he bent down ready to lunge at Leo. This caused Leo to panic and pleaded with the fox even more to see if they could even recall who he was.

"Foxy please stop, I'm scared!" Leo cried and froze upon hearing a deep laugh.

Turning around he noticed the decaying bear he barely avoided last time staring down at him. If Foxy was the one that was ready to attack Leo could only assume that the bear before him was Freddy. They didn't appear to be in rough shape at all. Their suit was falling apart, and there were wires that stuck out from the various holes in the fabric. Freddy laughed once more and reached for Leo once more only to be tackled to the ground by Foxy, who was now apparently an ally?

"Run, Leo!" Foxy called as he tried to keep Freddy pinned down.

Leo nodded fear evident in his features and he quickly rushed out of the party room and to the main hallway. Foxy waited until the boy was out of range and chuckled helping Freddy up, "I think the poor lad is going to have nightmares for quite some time."

"Just like his father, perhaps we should have gone easy..." Freddy sighed.

Foxy laughed a little, "This is still easier than what Jeremy went through. At least when Leo hits us with that blasted flashlight we turn into an ally."

"How does that work if you attacked me though?" Freddy asked.

Foxy raised his only eye brow, "Well then ye be on our side. Let's go help our pathetic human guest."

"He just has three more to try and "survive"...If he thought we were bad...Wait till he gets to Bonnie." Freddy almost sounded sorry for the boy.

Foxy nodded and the two hurried to try and find Leo and "save" him from the other withered models. While they played with Leo Jeremy and the toy models were actually working on setting up a small Halloween Party. Jeremy would have loved to let Leo go trick-or-treating, but he didn't have anyone the boy could go with. Mike was out for training which just left the father and youngest son alone. He looked up to the one TV and watched as Leo tried to figure out his way around the building, "Do you think he's figured it out yet?"

"Hmmm? I doubt it honestly" Toy Freddy spoke and looked up watching as well, "Bon has he gotten anyone yet?"

Bon emerged from the shadows, "He's managed to convert Foxy, and in turn Foxy 'attacked' Freddy so Freddy is on Leo's side now as well."

"Thanks for the update then" Toy Chica replied happily, "He barely got past Chica, and he hasn't even encountered Bonnie or Goldy yet."

"Those two will wait until the last minute to scare that poor child. And then I am going to scold BOTH of them for it!" Mari grumbled arranging a few cookies.

"Thanks for the update, Bon. Can you keep watching him?" Jeremy asked.

Bon merely nodded and returned to the shadows and watched as Leo walked around the building keeping a death grip on his flashlight. Hearing the groaning of metal he turned around once more and was thankful to see that it was just Foxy and Freddy.

"Y-You're not going-" Leo started until Freddy cut him off.

"No, we're on your side now. It's our job to protect you from the three remaining bots." Freddy spoke.

Leo looked like he was about to cry, "What is even going on?! Why do you guys look like that!? Where have you been all day!?"

Foxy chuckled and looked down at his hook, "Well you see lad, we wanted to do something special for Halloween. These are the very bodies Jeremy faced all those years ago in '87. It seems that they were kept for some odd reason... While it is true that we are the restored models, for the sake of tonight we are the withered models instead."

"Withered...w-wait that one bot that I managed to get by earlier...W-Was that-"

"That's right!" Chica laughed and loomed over the boy, "It's me, Chica!"

Leo nearly fell to the ground, but Freddy quickly stepped in and 'attacked' the decimated chicken just merely knocking her over causing Chica to laugh even.

"Oh no, it seems I have been converted to the human's side. Whatever shall I do?" Chica laughed as Freddy helped her up.

"I still don't understand what is going on though!" Leo looked at the three withered models, "Please explain!"

Before they could speak Bon's voice seemed to radiate around the room adding to the creepy factor a great deal, "You are in a world full of mad animatronics. The one's you hit with the flashlight, or if they fall by your allies will turn to your side. However, do use caution, one of your allies will attempt to kill you from a friendly reach. You still have two withered models to survive, and trust me they don't like to play nice."

"Wait, someone will betray-" Leo looked distressed, "If this is what dad went through every night as the night watch I will never complain again."

"You have it easy" Foxy chuckled and lowered his eye patch, "We didn't turn into his allies, we literally tried to kill him every night except for our two favorite bunnies."

"That's kinda...-"

"Dark? We're not exactly proud of it." Freddy admitted, "Here's another part of the game. Your main goal is to get to the office. If you can get there while befriending or defeating us withered models, you'll "Survive" the night."

"And if I don't?" Leo blinked.

Another voice made itself known, "Then you die, simple as that. Stuffed into an empty Freddy suit."

Leo watched in horror as his flashlight went dead and decided to hold onto Foxy or Freddy for dear life, "W-Who's there!?"

The boy nearly felt his blood run cold as another bot knelt and whispered ever so slightly, "IT'S ME."

Before Leo could scream Goldy laughed and grabbed the boy teleporting him to another part of the building. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Freddy and the others though and they immediately fanned out to search the building for their human, so that they could actually survive the night. How they had it set up, even if Leo didn't know he could try and plead with each bot to see if they would let him 'live' or not. Hopefully he would be able to figure that out on his own while they started to look for him. Meanwhile Leo looked in fear as Goldy appeared to be in rough shape just like the other withered models. Except this time Goldy had no eyes, and instead wires seemed to hang loosely from his one empty socket and missing ear.

"P-Please Goldy, don't do this!" Leo pleaded on the verge of tears.

The bear seemed unmoved, "Tell me why I should let you live? You are an endoskeleton with no costume. A major violation of the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's."

"C-Come on Goldy you know it's me! Come on think back to all the times we had together! You're like a second father to me!" Leo felt a few tears slide down his cheek, "Does your youngest human cub mean nothing to you!?"

Goldy chuckled and patted the boy on the head, "You are much better at this than I anticipated. You've convinced me to join your side, that means that there is only one withered model left."

"Bonnie...Oh this is going to suck." Leo groaned and gripped his hair.

Goldy chuckled, "He is crafty, but there are ways to work around his strengths."

"You'll help me then? You know I figured you would be the most difficult."

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for kids." Goldy responded and looked around the darkness, "Do you still have a flashlight?"

"The one I had quit working after you showed up." Leo admitted, "I haven't been able to find another one."

Goldy handed Leo a glow-stick, "Use this for now. We'll see if we can find you another flashlight. In the meantime, tread carefully, Bonnie can be anywhere."

Leo nodded and followed behind Goldy holding up the glow-stick towards anything that he felt could be menacing. Thankfully Freddy and Foxy appeared claiming that they had lost Chica, Bonnie had managed to get to her before they could act. However, the odds were still in Leo's favor considering he had three of the five withered models on his side though. The next room they walked through was full of plush toys and other prizes that needed to be placed in the prize corner. Leo walked by looking at each plush, however something seemed to stick out. There was a face staring back at him, not a costumed face, but instead the actual endoskeleton face with the remains of a suit head around it. Leo couldn't tell if the eyes were activated or not, he had been given a red glow stick, and it was probably for this reason.

"Ummmm F-Freddy..." Leo backed away from the endoskeleton head, "I...I think I found..."

Freddy and Foxy turned around realizing that Bonnie was emerging from the pile of plush toys. Leo was frozen in fear, he now understood how his father could be haunted by such a sight. Bonnie's entire face was gone, and all that was left was the lower jaw, and actual endoskeleton head. Two red eyes looked down at the boy. Bonnie's only remaining hand groaned as the rabbit flexed their fingers. The rabbit was missing an arm entirely which caused Leo to become more frightened of the decimated rabbit. He wasn't sure who was in a more dismal state Bonnie or Chica. Both appeared to be heavily damaged, but there was just something about Bonnie that was unsettling.

"Leo look out!" Foxy yelled and pushed Leo away as Bonnie attempted to grab the boy.

"Foxy!" Leo looked on wide eyed and Foxy attempted to break free of Bonnie's grasp.

The boy looked around and started to grab the plushes laying around the room and throwing them trying to distract the rabbit so Foxy could break free, "Hey over here!"

Bonnie ignored the boy which annoyed Leo in turn causing him to utter the words Bonnie hated the most in this body, "I have your face!"

The rabbit instantly dropped Foxy and turned towards the boy their eyes seeming to be a more piercing red than before. Leo gulped and then ran out of the room Bonnie quickly following him. Despite his worn appearance it seemed that Bonnie was rather fast, and was having no trouble trying to keep up with Leo. Just as the rabbit reached out for him something seemed to stop the rabbit in its tracks. The boy stopped and noticed that Goldy had gotten in the way, "Goldy!"

"You're almost to the office, keep going!" Goldy encouraged before getting tackled by Bonnie.

Leo nodded and rushed towards a faint sound that caught his attention. He knew that music box anywhere, and perhaps it was the marker of the "office". Leo barely dodged Freddy once more realizing that the bear was on Bonnie's side at the time being. However, as he tried to evade Freddy his ankle gave out and he fell to the ground, "Seriously!? Why now!"

"Looks like you didn't survive, Leo. It's a shame." Freddy spoke reaching for the boy.

Leo was about to accept his fate, but at the last minute Foxy grabbed the boy and made a mad dash for the office, "Not today, Freddy!"

Freddy laughed and Foxy continued to sing as he bolted towards the office, "Just hang tight Leo, we're almost there!"

"I thought someone was supposed to betray me…" Leo muttered and noticed Foxy stopped in front of a door, "Is this it?"

"Maybe" Foxy spoke.

"Dang it, it's you isn't it!?" Leo noticed Foxy was looming over him and decided to pull out his ace card, "Snap at me, and I'll snap at you!"

At those words Leo pulled another flashlight out of his pants pocket and flashed the fox. Foxy growled and rubbed his eyes and then started to laugh, "You sly little devil!"

Leo grinned and turned the flashlight off, "So can you take me to the office, for real this time?"

"Alright, alright" Foxy muttered and threw Leo over his shoulder, "Hang on small fry."

Leo nodded and Foxy made his way towards the office leaving the other withered models behind as they tried to catch him. Despite the worn down body Foxy still retained his speed and reflexes. Dodging Bonnie once more the fox laughed, and then proceeded to head towards the end goal while giving the other bots the 'bird'.

"The game has been won." Bon spoke from the shadows.

Jeremy chuckled, "Thank you, Bon. How did he do?"

"He managed to keep Foxy on his side through the whole game. They'll be bursting in here right about-"

Before Bon could finish Foxy collapsed through the door panting as Leo fell off his shoulder a wild grin plastered on his face, "THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

Jeremy laughed slightly and pulled Leo up, "Congrats, you have made it to honorary night guard."

Leo smiled and hugged his father, "Thanks, dad!"

Mari chuckled and played with the boy's hair, "Now then for the main event."

Leo finally noticed the room was set up with various treats, goodies, and that they finally got the one projector to start working. Projected on the screen was the main menu for what appeared to be a collection of classic Halloween movies. His eyes widened some as the other withered models walked into the room, all of them laughing and congratulating the boy for getting past them. Leo nodded and even hugged each of the withered models feeling the difference between these damaged bodies, and the restored once he knew all so well.

For the rest of the night the odd family of human and animatronics gathered around for a long movie marathon. As Halloween transitioned to the first of November Mari chuckled as Toy Freddy and Bon carried the exhausted humans towards the apartment. One of the other managers would be covering for the day which would give Jeremy a needed break. The puppet returned to Prize Corner and noticed that Goldy had returned to his chair next to the puppet's box. Halloween may have come and gone too quickly, but Mari had to agree with Leo.

It had become their favorite holiday.

=End=


	7. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

A/N: Hello everyone sorry for the delays in updates, things have been a tad on the crazy end. My computer that I usually use in writing is currently down (the motherboard fried). Thankfully I have my trusty laptop to get me through. As always I only own Leo, Val, the kits, Crackers, and Jeremy's father. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Freddy and the others watched rather amused as Jeremy seemed to rush around his apartment trying to cook three different things at the same time. The boys asked if there was anything they could have done, but Jeremy was so scatterbrained at the moment he couldn't even begin to tell the two where to start. Mari seemed rather amused with the whole ordeal and with the help of Chica and Toy Chica pushed the human out of the kitchen and started to take over.

"But-" Jeremy started.

"No buts." Mari chuckled and started to baste the turkey, "Jeremy you have been running yourself into the ground since 5 AM. Let us help."

Mike nodded folding his arms, "Dad, you said you were going to sleep in."

"Yeah!" Leo added looking just as frustrated.

The manager sighed and took a seat at the counter rubbing his temple, "I guess I just want to ensure everyone has a good time. Val's going through a nasty divorce and her own kids seem to despise her. She is bringing them with her since she has custody of them this week."

"That's gotta be rough." Morgan frowned, "To be torn between two parents like that."

Faye turned to Foxy and Mangle, "Mama, Papa you two aren't going to get a divorce, are you?"

Foxy nearly spat out his drink and Mangle seemed quite shocked at her kits words, "Sweetie, why would you ever ask that? Your father and I love each other very much."

"So many people seem to now." Faye looked down only to be swooped up into her father's arms, "Papa?"

"Trust me sweetie we would never get a divorce…Your mother would kill me before that would even happen." Foxy chuckled as Mangle elbowed him.

Crackers landed on the older fox's shoulder, "She has a plan too!"

"That's comforting" Foxy groaned and everyone gently laughed.

Goldy chuckled, "Come on Foxy, that's almost rule one it seems. Anger your wife at your own expense. They know how to kill you, get rid of the body and make it look like Santa Claus did it."

"Wait Santa kills people?" BB asked.

Bonnie chuckled, "No, but he certainly knows how to kill Halloween."

"Isn't that the truth" JJ groaned, "If I hear one more Christmas song before December someone please fry my circuits!"

As the bots conversed and talked the phone began to ring and Jeremy promptly answered it trying to remind himself the pizzeria was closed for the day, "Hello? Oh hey Val…Hey what's wrong? Awww come on sis don't say that, look why don't you just come then. You can still come spend it with us."

The three rabbit animatronics listened intently and could tell that on the other end Jeremy's sister was crying and seemed to be very distraught. Springy couldn't even imagine the pain the poor woman was going through, and then turned to her two counterparts. The may have been vastly different from her, but they also understood her burden. Once Jeremy hung up with his talk from Val the two were instantly moving around the building trying to give it a more warm and welcoming atmosphere.

"So it's just aunt Val?" Leo asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, her and the boys went at it and they decided to leave with their father."

"I can't wait till she divorces him, he's a snake." Mike muttered and decided to help Chica with stuffing balls, "That first meeting really proved it."

Leo nodded agreeing with his brother, "We're surprised you didn't deck him honestly."

"A funeral is not a place to start a fight nor finish one" Jeremy shrugged and got another phone call, "Hello? Dad? Oh uhh hey…..Wait you want to come to dinner? Why should I after you insulted my children?"

Mari placed a hand on the frustrated man's shoulder, "Jeremy, maybe he wants to make amends."

Jeremy sighed and moved to another room, "So what's the real reason?"

"You still don't trust me do you?" His father asked his voice heavy.

Jeremy moved a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall, "Kind of hard to after what you've done all my life. Disowning me because I didn't want to be a lawyer, holding that loan over my head, and then attacking my children at my own mother's funeral!"

"Yes, that was wrong of me I realize that. I just didn't want you to make the same mistakes that I did that turned me into the miserable man that I am. I can see now though that what I have done has caused more harm than good. Listen I'm not sure if Val has told you or not, but I am dying Jeremy. This may be the last year I'll be able to spend it with my family….Or what little family I have left. Could you please allow an old dying man a chance to make things right, to his own son…and grandchildren?" Jeremy's father begged, his voice cracking and shaking as he spoke.

Jeremy sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine, but I'm only doing this for the sake of my boys. I swear though if the first words from your mouth aren't an apology you can leave."

"I understand" the old man chuckled, "It seems your sister is here. I will see you soon."

Jeremy mutterd a farewell and returned ot the main room and instantly found himself pulled into a hug by Chica, "Why is having a family so difficult…?"

"Aww come on Jeremy, he sounded like he meant it." Bon spoke.

Jeremy looked at the rabbit, "Didn't I ask you guys NOT to listen in on my calls?"

"Hey we can't help that we can't drown it out." Bonnie shrugged, "he sounded like he really meant it though Jeremy. Give him a chance."

"Stuffing balls are done!" Toy Freddy called as he moved onto the next task that Mari had given him. Freddy seemed frustrated to a degree since he was losing desperately to a plate of hardboiled eggs, "These things are impossible!"

Goldy chuckled, "Freddy you're not holding them right, see like this."

Everyone watched as Goldy showed Freddy the 'proper' way to hold the eggs and soon the process of making dinner was running smoothly once again. Jeremy still seemed troubled though, Val had accepted the fact that the animatronics were like family to her brother and nephews. He wasn't exactly sure how well his father was going to take it. He could remember when the man degraded him just for taking the job at the toy location. All he did was dis and degrade him, saying that something must have been wrong if he liked playing with over grown children's toys. Back then Jeremy wish he could have taken the withered models home, that would have set the record straight. Mari seemed to know what was on the human's mind, "Jeremy, do you want us to stay out in the building tonight? So you can spend time with your family."

"No, it wouldn't be the same if everyone wasn't here." Jeremy spoke a faint smile gracing his exhausted features, "I don't care what that man thinks, everyone here is part of my family, and I will be damned if we don't spend it together."

"Ah profanity!" a voice spoke.

Chica turned and seemed to light up, "MY BABIES!"

Instantly the chicken had both Fred and Bonn in her arms rocking them back and forth. Freddy chuckled and joined his smaller immediate family and laughed as Bonn hopped into his arms. As the food continued to cook and cool the two small bots started to talk about some of the places they had visited so far.

"Yeah it was great until someone pushed me down the sewer!" Fred scowled at his brother.

Bonn shrugged, "I didn't want you to get run over by that mounted police officer!"

Jeremy chuckled and heard a knock at the front door to the apartment. Everyone fell silent and watched as the man made his way towards the door. Mari took notice that Jeremy even seemed to be slightly shaking as he reached and opened the door revealing Val, and the man they presumed to be Jeremy's father. The man appeared to be in his late 60's perhaps early 70's, and looked to be very worn down and sick. Jeremy welcomed them inside and shut the door behind them as the final guests had arrived.

Leo and Mike both looked at one another uneasily due to their last encounter with the man, they weren't sure if they were going to be called bastard children again or not. The man focused on them and Leo instinctively hid behind Mike. Mike decided to remain firm in his stance, and wanted to do all that he could to protect his little brother, "Hello."

"I can see that you two are still upset from last time. I wouldn't blame you in the least, quite frankly it was uncalled for, and I was a huge asshole towards you both. If my son loves you enough to call you family, then I need to accept that and make amends." Jeremy's father spoke looking down, "Truth be told, I always hoped for grandsons that were well behaved and had manners. Of course, when I finally do I treat them like they're lower than dirt. I don't expect the two of you to forgive me, but I wanted to apologize for my actions."

Leo looked towards the old man and started to move towards him and gingerly placed a hand on the man's arm, "We forgive you, we really do. It's been hard for us, especially my brother since our birthparents were killed. Jer- Dad though, he's been there for us when we've needed him most. He's firm but fair when it comes to taking care of us, and quite frankly I think he's the best dad in the world."

"Well he certainly didn't learn it from me" the old man laughed and started to cough.

Val smiled weakly, "Dad you should sit down and rest."

"I can rest when I'm dead." The old man joked and then noticed what was standing in the room with them, "Still playing with overgrown kid's toys, eh Jeremy?"

"With all due respect but we are not children's toys. If I do recall right, you used to work at my location many years ago." Fredbear spoke looking at the man, "If memory serves me right, you were our night watch."

Something seemed to click in Springy's memory, "Oh that's right! We used to have so much fun chasing you around the building until you started to lock yourself in the office. You took all the fun away."

"Dad, you used to be a night watch? At Fredbear's!?" Jeremy almost seemed blown away.

The old man sighed, "Yes, it was a dare done by one of my friends. When Fredbear's became Freddy's I believe he was in higher management and left phone calls for the night watchmen in a few locations. He also was the one who recorded the training tapes when it came to the Springlock suits."

"Oh well know him well then…" Foxy muttered and was jabbed once more by Mangle, "Ow!"

The old man sighed, "I wonder how he's doing now."

"Retired actually" Jeremy responded gently, "He comes here a lot with his granddaughter though. She loves hearing Golden Freddy read to her and other kids."

"Wonder how long it took to program him to do that" the man remarked.

Jeremy tried to find the right words, "Dad they're not programmed anymore….Freddy and his friends are very much alive like you and I are."

"Nonsense!" the man snapped causing Mari to go on the offensive.

"Tell me, if that were the case and we were just programmed beings could I be capable of this?" Mari asked as they caught the main in a small web of wires, "We were given life through the tragedies that stained our history. We now live to ensure that the horrors of the past never repeat themselves. Your son has been our strongest advocate and ally, without him we wouldn't be here today."

Goldy and the others watched as the man seemed to show traces of fear until he started to softly cry and look up at the puppet, "I am glad that someone is watching out for the children, it is the one area where we failed. From that poor child who was killed outside the restaurant, to the bite victim, and that horrible missing children's incident. All of it could have been prevented if it weren't for human error….But you…all of you have become champions for them haven't you?"

"Well, truth be told we tried to stop the missing children's incident, but we failed. In the process of losing the lives of five innocent children, we nearly lost the one bot that had desperately tried to save them." Toy Freddy spoke, "But we are very much alive just like Mari said, Mr. Fitzgerald."

"Just call me Richard, or Rich." Richard finally spoke and turned to his son, "The food smells wonderful, will we be able to eat soon?"

Jeremy seemed taken by surprise and nodded, "I suppose so, as long as everyone can join."

"Human, animatronic makes no difference to me." Rich spoke and looked around, "You do have a beautiful home Jeremy, it's much more welcoming than I thought."

The manager blushed faintly from embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, "I owe that to Mangle, she is wonderful with interior design. The place has enough room for three humans and several bots to move around comfortably."

The old man nodded and continued to look around in awe and nearly fell over from seeing Mike and Leo set the table with the help of two small kits, a small bear, and a small rabbit. Faye and Morgan had turned it into a game, and sure enough Bonn and Fred were quick to jump in. Jeremy pulled out the chair at the head of the table and allowed his father to sit down. He then pulled out the seat to the left for Val. The exhausted woman thanked him quietly and sat down. Jeremy nodded and sat across from his sister, while everyone else figured out where they would sit rather quickly. As Jeremy started cutting the turkey and passing pieces around to everyone Leo had a sudden thought.

"Hey Chica, Chi….do you two have any relatives that are Turkey? I know Larry is your cousin and he's an eagle…just wasn't sure if there were any turkeys." Leo spoke as he passed another plate around the table.

Toy Chica suddenly gasped, "Oh no! Please don't tell me it was Tim!"

"Not Tim! Oh Freddy you promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Chica decided to play along.

Freddy shrugged, "It must have been a murder most foul."

"I dunno, he tastes more like chicken if you ask me." Toy Freddy joked.

"Poor Tim, we hardly knew him" Foxy played along with the ongoing monologue.

Mangle chuckled, "But wasn't he always in a foul mood?"

The whole table erupted into laughs as the bird puns ceased and everyone started to eat and enjoy their food. Stories were shared, bonds were formed and strengthened between the group. After awhile Fredbear, Springy, and even Richard started to share their tales of the old building, and how things were so different back then. Leo and the others listened intently as the stories were told, and gained a new found respect for the original two models that started it all. Jeremy started to get a new sense about his estranged father, and almost felt bad for being so harsh to him throughout the years.

"Honestly Dad I had no idea you used to work there." Jeremy finally spoke as he passed a dessert plate around.

Richard smiled weakly, "It was a very dangerous job, the pay was crap, and I was always worried for my life. When you took the job at Freddy's I was afraid you were going to be in the same danger. That's why I hoped that if I insulted you or the place enough you would quit and find somewhere else to work. Quite frankly I'm glad that you stayed though, you've turned the franchise around entirely."

"I actually own this building and everything in it" Jeremy spoke softly, "Though I don't act like it, Freddy and the others belong to no one, but themselves."

"Just as it should be." Richard smiled softly, "Val sweetie, are you okay?"

"More so than I thought I would be" Val admitted and looked around the room with her, "It's just a lot to process….I mean the last time we sat around as a family was years ago. I was afraid that our family would be shattered until you passed away."

"Well, things may not be perfect, but I want to try and fix things." Richard spoke and looked around the table as all eyes were on him, "After all I have wronged my two children, and I still have much to learn about my many new ones and grandchildren as well!"

Jeremy smiled and seemed to be put at ease with those words. For the rest of the night while he cleaned up from dinner he listened as his father shared stories with Mike and Leo about the past. He was thankful that Freddy and the others were there to help as well, especially when Richard would recall a memory that struck a chord on Jeremy's heart.

"That's a really cool story Grandpa! C-Can we call you Grandpa?" Leo asked finally realizing what he said.

Richard laughed, "Of course you can!"

Mike smiled faintly, "Can you tell us another story about dad?"

Richard smiled faintly, "I'm sorry Mike, I'm rather tired after all that turkey. However, I can say that one of the moments that I have never been more proud of your father is the day that he took you two in. Any guy can make a kid, but it takes a REAL man to step up to the challenge and take care of another man's child. Even more so when they're your ages….I'm sorry how old are you again?"

"I just turned 17, and Leo's going to be 12 soon." Mike smiled softly.

Richard smiled and watched as the two played with the various other bots. As time passed everyone started to grow tired and many of the bots began to excuse themselves so they could rest before another long day. Soon it was just down to Jeremy, Val, and their father. As Richard got ready to leave he turned to Jeremy and pulled the man into a hug, "I am proud of you Jeremy. You are a better man that I will ever be. Raise those two well, cherish every moment you have with them. Be the father that they deserve in their lives."

Jeremy nodded, "I will, you know that I will."

"Good." Richard smiled, "I love you, son."

Jeremy smiled faintly as his father and sister were leaving, "I love you too, dad."

The man sighed and looked around the room and started to pick up a few things that hadn't been put away yet. It was probably the most peaceful and relaxed Thanksgiving he had in years, and part of him couldn't wait until the next one. He was finally healing wounds, and the rift with his father. Mike and Leo got to finally experience what it was like to have a grandfather besides Fredbear. Val now knew that she would never be alone, regardless of how badly her ex-husband tried to hurt her. As for Freddy and the others they finally got to experience one holiday that seemed to elude them no matter what. It was their first Thanksgiving, and Freddy certainly hoped it wouldn't be their last.

=End=


End file.
